


The Way Love Sounds

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Betaed, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Jealous Rodney McKay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: "We are divorced, Rodney. Have been for years, why do you care?" John said, sounding a touch out of breath. He moaned again and Nancy was very curious about what was happening to make him sound like that."Because she wasmarriedto you. She was and I—" the sentence was cut off in a muffled word. It gave Nancy the impression John's mouth might have been involved.In which John and Rodney run into Nancy at an event. Rodney gets jealous and Nancy gets an ear full.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The Way Love Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea that popped into my head.
> 
> Many thanks to [Ani272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani272/pseuds/Ani272) for beta/proof reading this for me! It is greatly appreciated!

"I hate these stupid political mixers," Rodney complained, as he walked with John through the crowd of people. They had been volunteered to attend the event—a large military charity gala, packed full of highly ranked officers from all sections of the military, as well as politicians and government officials. "Why did they even make us come? I'm technically a civilian not military personnel. Plus, it's not like we can talk to anyone about what we actually do. And I am so over that stupid deep space telemetry cover story they make us use for our work at the SGC."

"At least the food is good," John offered, as he snagged some kind of fancy mini quiche from a tray passing by. 

"Sure, you can enjoy it. For me, it's like playing Russian roulette."

"Okay, another bright side, Carter is here." John nodded towards where Sam was speaking with a couple of well-dressed men. Probably politicians of some sort. "I know you like seeing her in her dress uniform," John teased. "Freak," he murmured, leaning closer to the other man.

"I much prefer seeing you in yours," Rodney countered, sliding his eyes over John's figure.

Smiling, John took a step back from his partner and tugged his jacket a little straighter. "Yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow smugly. Rodney hummed and John had to resist the urge to kiss the scientist. His least favorite thing about being back on Earth was having to hide due to DADT. They didn't flaunt their relationship in Atlantis, but people knew and turned a blind eye, because why make a fuss when you were millions of miles from the people that had made the asinine rules. 

"John?" Both men turned at John's name. The soldier's face went from surprise, to a mix of discomfort and mild happiness in less than a second. 

"Nancy," he greeted, and hugged her loosely. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Government politics are all about appearances. It would look bad if Homeland Security didn't have a face in the crowd," she explained. A tray of champagne walked by and she snagged one. Sipping it, she ran her eyes over John. "You look good."

Rodney watched the exchange with mild annoyance, not liking the look Nancy was giving John. He cleared his throat and they both looked over at him. 

"Sorry," John said quickly. "Nancy, this is Dr. Rodney McKay. We work together."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Nancy said, extending her hand. "John and I used to be...involved." 

Rodney took in Nancy's appearance. She wore a sleek, dark purple evening gown. Low cut enough to show a hint of cleavage and draping over her hips in a very flattering way. "Yes, I know who you are," Rodney said, shaking her hand. 

"I'm surprised he mentioned me," Nancy said, looking over to John.

"Yes, well, we are rather close," Rodney added. It was silly feeling jealous of his boyfriend’s ex-wife, but meeting her for the first time, dressed to the tee and looking stunning, made him feel more than a little territorial. 

"Rodney," John said, with a tone of caution. The scientist made a passive hand gesture and didn't say anything else. "Gary with you?"

"Grant," Nancy said, brow creasing slightly. "And no, he couldn't make it."

"Poor him, missing out on all the elbow rubbing," Rodney said sarcastically.

Nancy laughed a little as she sipped her champagne. "And what is it you do for the government, Doctor?"

"Deep space telemetry project. Not interesting, trust me."

She nodded and looked back at John. "You're working with deep space telemetry? They need pilots for that?"

"He can't talk about our work, actually," Rodney said for John, his tone just this side of agitated. John elbowed him lightly. "What?"

"Stop being a dick," the soldier muttered in his ear. Rodney huffed at him, mouth pinching into a slant. 

"You two catch up, I'll be at the bar. Nice to meet you, Nancy," he said, giving her a curt nod before walking away.

"I don't think he likes me very much," she observed.

John shook his head as he watched Rodney's retreating back. "He doesn't like a lot of people." 

"I'm assuming he was right, though. Is there anything you can actually tell me about what you've been doing?” She downed the last of her drink and placed the empty flute on a passing tray, grabbing two more in the process. She handed one to John.

Smiling as he took the drink, John gave a tiny roll of his shoulders. "I get to fly fast air crafts," he said, happy and a little sarcastic.

"That's about on par for the amount of information you've always shared with me." Nancy's lips pursed into a salty pout. John raised his eyebrows at her and tipped his glass subtly in a mock toast. "Somethings will never change, I guess."

"Probably not. You always expected them to, though," John chided.

"You should think I would have learned better by now," Nancy sighed, and looked over John's shoulder where a senator was approaching them. "Save a dance for me."

John chuckled as she walked away. Rodney would just love that. 

\-----

True to his word, John found Rodney at the bar. As he approached, he saw the scientist throw back the last of some kind of dark amber liquor. "Hitting it hard a little early aren't you."

"Oh, please! I'm fine," Rodney said, rolling his eyes at the soldier and tapping the bar. The bartender came over and poured a couple fingers of expensive whiskey into his glass.

"How much have you had already?" John questioned, a touch concerned. Rodney didn't drink all that often. When he did, it was normally just beer, not hard liquor.

"Third," Rodney said, gesturing to the whiskey and sipping from a glass of water that had been topped off as well. 

"Rodney," John scolded, and took the booze away from him.

"Hey!" Rodney scowled up at him, as John tasted the whiskey.

"This thing is gonna go all night, and I do not want to play babysitter because you are pouting and get drunk," John explained, with a less than happy look on his face. "And could you have been ruder to Nancy?"

"Well, excuse me for not being in the best mood after getting blindsided by your ex-wife. Who—by the way—you did not tell me, was a freaking knockout. Then again, what else should I have expected from the ever-charming John Sheppard," Rodney snapped back at him, mouth slanting down into a cranky frown. 

"We are not having this conversation here," John declared. Downing Rodney's whiskey, he grabbed the scientist's arm and tugged him away from the bar. 

"Where are we going?" Rodney complained, as he followed along behind John.

"Somewhere more private," John whispered, harsh and agitated. 

"Oh, all right," Rodney agreed, sounding far happier than he had, moments ago. The sudden change made John a touch suspicious. 

The soldier led them up off the main floor and down a hallway to a spare room. It was a guest room, bed against one wall, with an overly ornate wooden frame. A high wingback chair was adjacent to the bed, and an antique looking mirror hung on one wall. There were not one, but two, closet doors. Rich people, John thought, rolling his eyes. Turning to Rodney, John was about to start in on his 'you're being a jealous, ridiculous ass' speech, but was stopped by Rodney's tongue in his mouth. 

John huffed in surprise as he was taken off-guard. On reflex, he kissed his partner back for a hot moment, before pushing him away. "That is not why I brought us here."

"But it should be," Rodney argued, his mouth slipping into a lecherous smirk. 

"Sure you only had two drinks before I found you? We are not having sex—" John was cut off by Rodney's tongue again. This time his hands were in on the action as well. Groping John's ass firmly through the crisp material of his uniform. "Okay, okay," John panted against Rodney's mouth. "But we are still going to talk about this, you are not getting off that easily."

"I always get off easily with you," Rodney joked, and grabbed at the front of John's pants.

"God, that was lame. Hey, careful, don't wrinkle my uniform!"

\-----

Nancy locked the door to the spare bathroom behind her. All the ones off the main ball room had been occupied. She briefly checked her face in the mirror, evaluating the line of her lipstick. She was just turning away when she heard the noise. A groan, low and sexy. She looked over toward the second door of the bathroom. If she had to guess, it probably opened to a guest room. Another groan. A guest room that apparently people were having sex in.

Bladder forgotten in favor of the sounds coming from the room, Nancy walked over to the door and cupped her ear against it. "Oh yeah," floated through the door to her, and she gasped, stepping back. If one thing could be said about her marriage to John, it was that the bedroom had nothing to do with why they got divorced. The sex had been excellent and she easily recognized his attractive low timber. 

She would be surprised if not for John's track record of risky behavior. Somehow having sex in a spare room during a military gala seemed right up his alley. Naturally curious, she moved back to the door to listen again. Another one of John's sexy sounds. Then a moan that was a different octave. Sill very male but not a sound she had ever heard John make. Confused, she continued listening.

"If jealousy gets you this riled up, I might have to pick up the whole Kirk act and start flirting with hot aliens again," John said. Nancy was confused and intrigued because, aliens? What? That was forgotten a second later when John's partner spoke up.

"Don't care about them. They weren't your wife," breathy and a touch bitter. Nancy slapped a hand over her mouth. John was with a _man._ She recognized the voice as the doctor he had introduced her to. What had his name been, Rodney? Suddenly his attitude towards her made a lot more sense. So did his comment about them being close. Nancy couldn't believe this. John was into men? Had he always been? Was he gay and had hidden it because of the military?

"We are divorced, Rodney. Have been for years, why do you care?" John said, sounding a touch out of breath. He moaned again and Nancy was very curious about what was happening to make him sound like that. 

"Because she was _married_ to you. She was and I—" the sentence was cut off in a muffled word. It gave Nancy the impression John's mouth might have been involved.

"I would marry you if I could." John's response. Nancy's eyebrows made a sharp move up her forehead at hearing that. John always was the sweet talker with—in her experience—very little follow-through. 

Then there was a thud against the door, and Nancy jumped back from it startled. "Fuck, John," drawn out and needy. The door rattled again, as the men on the other side moved against it. "Condom. I know you always have them on you. Come on." 

Nancy retreated to the far side of the restroom. She should leave. She did not need to hear this. Her hand was on the doorknob when the other door rattled against the jam again, and another of John's deep sex noises drifted through. They must not have known the door they were up against led to a bathroom. If she left, someone else could come in and hear them. Nancy pinched her lips together and dropped her hand away from the knob. She didn't have any malice towards John, and had no desire to see him lose his job over a quickie romp. 

"Bed, Rodney, there is a bed." Yes, please, Nancy thought, get off the door.

"Too far away. Turn around." Another thud against the door, then John made a drawn out, shaky sound.

Nancy's eyes got huge and she had to cover her mouth to keep in her surprise. She had never suspected John was interested in men—he'd certainly had no issues getting it up for her—but if she had suspected, she never would have imagined him as the one taking it. The door was now rattling against the jam in a consistent steady rhythm, accompanied by a melody of sex sounds.

They sounded good together. John's deep groans, alongside Rodney's harsh, breathy grunts, made her belly tingle with arousal. Again, Nancy was struck by how wrong it was for her to be hearing this. Suddenly, she realized she could knock on the door. She didn't have to say anything, but maybe a quick rap against it would tell them they had been found out and stop them. It seemed a bit cruel to stop them in the middle of it, but really it was probably for the best. Nancy brought her hand up to the door, ready to knock on it, when—

"Did you mean it?" Rodney's voice, husky and sexy.

"Mean what?"

"That you would marry me, if you could." Nancy paused. For some reason, she wanted to know the answer to that question. When she and John had gotten married, it had been all her idea. Nancy was sure he never would have asked if she hadn't dropped hint after hint, and practically told him to propose. 

"Yes, Rodney," John panted. "I love you. Oh, love you, love you—" he drawled the words in an earnest mantra and the door rattled a little harder. 

Nancy looked at the door sadly, suddenly deaf to the sounds of sex around her. She liked to believe that John and she had had a decent relationship. When things had been good, they had been very good. John had always been sweet to her. Even during the divorce, he had given her everything she had asked for. Been courteous and made things painless. Nancy didn't miss being with John. She was happy with Grant, but... but she had never heard John say ‘I love you’ like that. Sure, he had said it to her regularly enough, but never with the passion and unmistakable sincerity he was now. Nancy couldn't help but wonder if their marriage had been a sham. Just a cover up for him.

"John!" Twin groans, drawn out in harmony. The door was still and quiet. Nancy waited a moment longer just to be sure. "God, I love you."

"Rodney," the way John said it made it sound, not like a name, but like ‘I love you’. 

Nancy left the restroom quickly and quietly. 

\-----

Nancy was sitting at the bar when John found her, later that evening. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, with a casual smile.

"As much as you can at one of these events," Nancy replied. She gave John a once over. He looked exactly the same as he had when she had seen him earlier. Uniform neat and squared away. No hint at all that he'd had sex in it earlier. It was a very surreal feeling to look at John, and know only an hour prior he'd been moaning against a door, getting fucked. 

John flagged the bartender down. "Whiskey straight, and another of whatever she's having," he ordered, throwing a wink at Nancy. She laughed softly and thanked him. John turned to lean his back against the bar and looked out over the room.

The outskirts of the room had clusters of small tables, with people standing around them, talking. The middle of the room was occupied by people dancing in a classic sway to the subtle background music. Nancy followed John's gaze, to where Rodney was dancing with a female officer. A cute blonde, who was managing to look both annoyed and fond as they spoke. He looked just as put together as John did, his well-fitted, black suit wrinkle free; tie and shirt straight and perfect.

He was, she observed, an attractive man. Not her type, as she preferred sleek and athletic over strongly built men, but she could understand why John found his wide shoulders and sturdy frame attractive. She frowned slightly, because the idea of John finding another man attractive was still an incredible shock. The soldier had always seemed so genuine in his advances towards her. His touches and compliments had seemed heartfelt at the time...but now? The way John had said ‘I love you’ to Rodney put a new perspective on all of it. Made it seem cheap and less than. 

"Hey, you alright?" John asked, a hand light on her arm. 

"Yes, fine," she said, and sipped her drink. Pressing her lips together she couldn't keep the question from slipping out. "John, did you really love me?"

"What?" John asked, looking genuinely surprised and a touch hurt. "Of course I did. Why would you ask that? I know things weren't great at the end but," he gave a small, one shouldered shrug. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Nancy hummed and looked back out to where Rodney was dancing with the blonde. "You didn't love me like that, though," she said, jerking her chin in their direction. John made a funny little sound in the back of his throat and she looked up to lock eyes with him. 

He looked like he was going to deny it. She could see him weighing the options: fake ignorance, or confusion, or misinterpretation. Then John took a slow sip of his drink, still holding her gaze. "What gave us away?" he finally said.

"I know you, John," Nancy replied. Although she wasn't sure how true that statement was anymore. "I know it’s none of my business and I won't say anything to anyone.” 

John nodded tightly. "We appreciate that." John watched her for a minute and sighed, nodding again. "That's it, isn't it? You’re wondering if I—" he made a little rolling motion with his hand. "Nancy, I wasn't using you. I did love you. I still care about you."

She smiled softly at him. "But you couldn't love me the way you do _him_ ," she pointedly emphasized the pronoun.

John shook his head. "Has nothing to do with that. Me and Rodney, we're something you and I never were."

"Oh, and what's that?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and sipped her drink.

"Best friends."

Nancy paused, just looking at John for a long moment. Then she sighed a little and nodded. "I can't argue with that. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you," John said sincerely. Setting down his drink, he held out his hand to her. "How about that dance now."

"Won't the Doctor be jealous?" she said in a joking tone, as she took his hand.

"Oh, I think he'll be just fine. We had a talk about that earlier."

"Don't think that counted as talking," Nancy muttered under her breath, as they made their way to the floor. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. John pinched his brow studying her. Nancy averted her gaze, knowing she was flushing a little.

"No," John said sternly, a little disbelief in his tone. "You couldn't..." Nancy let her eyes meet his again, flush increasing. "How—do not tell him you know about that,” John hissed, face going red.

"I have no intentions of ever talking or thinking about it again," she assured him.

They started to dance then, an easy, simple step. She caught sight of Rodney past John’s shoulder and she smiled a little. The other man was watching them, a fondness softening the slant of his mouth. Maybe John hadn't loved her like he loved Rodney; but maybe, she thought, she hadn't loved John the way Rodney did either.

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with the idea of filling in the missing sex scene in a separate story. Not sure if I want to but we'll see.


End file.
